


Fooling Yourself

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Bad Boy Shawn, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: In which you use Shawn for your own needs, and unleash a new side of him.





	Fooling Yourself

He watched her race through the track from a distance, perched himself on the bottom of the bleachers as he waited for her to run closer to him. She could see him through squinted eyes as she blocked out the sun, forcing her body to run that extra lap to make up for the cupcake she ate at lunch. 

She shouldn’t be surprised that Shawn was sitting there waiting for her, but she was still less than happy about it. 

They had been fooling around for a few months, but upon her realizing he wouldn’t want anything more, she was quick to distance herself from him. Had been avoiding him ever since he made her cum twice beneath those same bleachers just two weeks ago. 

She blushed at the memory that flashed across her glazed eyes, almost causing her to lose her balance before she stabilized herself and continued her quick jog. 

He toyed with the silver ring on his pinkie finger, biceps bulging out of his tank, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched the way her thighs jiggled in those short gym shorts her track team wore. 

He couldn’t rid the memory of those same thighs being wrapped around his pretty little head. Couldn’t get the taste of her out of his mouth. He was so fucked for her, but she wouldn’t have any of it. 

Wasn’t he meant to be the bad boy? The one that couldn’t be tamed or tied down by some chick? Now it seemed  _she_ was the bad  _bitch_ , drawing him in with every rejection she shot at him. 

He watched her body grow closer to him, his hands clammy and he stood from the benches, watching as she slowed down as she approached him. She took a breath, grabbing her water from the stands and trying her best to ignore his presence. 

He snorted at her efforts, snatching the bottle from her lips and she sighed at him. “What? What do you want today?” she huffed out tiredly, hands on those curved hips and she tilted her head to the side, exposing that familiar neck he’d once had the pleasure to bruise. 

Shawn cocked an eyebrow, “this how you treat the guy that makes you cum twice in this exact spot?” he cut to the chase, her cheeks burning as the dirty words dripped off his tongue like her smooth legs against his silk sheets. 

She pressed her thighs together, swallowing back her whimpers and he  _knew_. Knew she was restraining herself from ripping his clothes off there and then. Knew she wouldn’t be able to resist him for much longer.

“You’re not even fooling yourself, baby,” he cooed patronizingly, taking a step closer and she took a step back. 

“I’m not your baby,” she breathed, back flush against the brick wall of the locker room and Shawn pinned his hands either side of her head. 

“But you could be… I want you to be,” he dipped his head to her neck, warm breath fanning against her clammy skin. 

She sucked in a breath, head held high as she attempted to compose herself. Shawn felt her tense beneath him, a breathy chuckle erupting from his throat and he nibbled on the lobe of her ear. 

She squirmed beneath him, hands balling into fists by her sides. He could feel her unraveling, could hear the control slipping from her fingers like grains of sand. He ran his hot tongue up her neck, teasingly biting against the tender skin and she snapped. 

Wrapped her hand around his wrist, dragging him into the locker room that she could only hope was empty. She shoved him into a cubicle, kicking the door shut and flipping the lock. 

Shawn gnawed on his lip, thick thighs spread wide and his pulsing cock bulged in his tight jeans. She clambered onto his lap, straddling his thighs and her fingers found purchase in his curls, tugging harshly and forcing him to look up at her. 

Her eyes were blown over with lust and control, the twinkle of innocence long gone as she hovered her lips over his, wet tongue slowly swiping up from his bottom lip to his top. 

She sat back on his thighs, hands slipping from his curls to his cheeks, dragging down the front of his chest until they reached the buckle of his belt. With her eyes glued to his, lips parted and hair a mess, she silently unbuckled the belt, popping the button of his jeans and slowly dragging the zipper down. 

Shawn’s grip on her hips tightened, his cock begging for a release. She crossed her arms, fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt and she tugged it over her head, throwing it to the side. 

Reaching behind her, she unclasped her bra, sighing softly at the sweet relief of it dropping down her arms before it was discarded to the ground. Shawn could never get over how fucking gorgeous she was. And right now, he found her newfound confidence to be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. 

She climbed off him for a moment, fingers curling in the waistband of her shorts before she shimmied out of them, leaving her in a pair of simple black panties. She was quick to reclaim her throne in his lap, barely clothed pussy grinding against his trapped cock. 

He let out a shaky breath, her movements making it more painful for him until she stopped and dug her hand into his pants, tugging out his thick cock. Shawn sighed in relief at the freedom, head thrown back as her small, warm hand wrapped around his shaft. 

“Oh fuck, baby,” he swallowed, eyes drooping as she grabbed his cock and ran his pink tip over her clothed core, her juices dripping through the fabric and onto his throbbing slit. 

His head shot up, body about to spin them both around so he could dominate her, but she had other plans. Y/N’s hands forcefully shoved his shoulders back to keep him sitting, the shock evident in his eyes and she gripped his cheeks and chin in her hand. 

“I’m in charge, and you don’t get to cum unless I say so. Understand?” she spoke with such authority, it sparked something within Shawn, something…  _submissive_. 

“Yes Ma’am,” he smirked, his playful tone not even earning a crack of a smile from her, and Shawn wondered just what she had in store for him. 

“So here’s what’s going to happen,” she began, pumping his shaft, “I’m going to fuck my self senseless on your cock, and you’re not going to do a damn thing,” she taunted, squeezing his tip and he seethed out through his teeth. 

“No talking, no touching. Understand,  _baby_?” she whispered, pulling her drenched panties to the side and rubbing his tip between her slick folds, coating his length with her wetness. 

He nodded his head rapidly, breath hitching at the familiar feeling of her soaked cunt. A feeling he’d been deprived of for far too long. 

“Good boy,” she praised, sinking down on his cock completely and whining at the feeling of his thickness. She sank all the way down, wiggling her hips ever so slightly to get herself comfortable. 

Shawn pursed his lips to muffle his begging cries as Y/N ground her hips against his, her perfect tits bouncing in his face, taunting him, laughing at his lack of ability to touch her, to take those pink nipples into his warm mouth. 

Within seconds, she was riding him; bouncing on his cock like her life depended on it. He couldn’t handle the sight of her, a  _woman_. Taking his cock like the woman she was, controlling him like the bad boy  _he_ was. 

She was crying out his name, panting and shaking, hands on his knees as she leaned back and allowed Shawn the privileged view of his cock disappearing, being swallowed by that tight, wet cunt. 

“Fuck, daddy. Just like that,” she cried out, toying with her nipple and using that one name she knew  _always_ made Shawn burst. He couldn’t take anymore, couldn’t handle the way she used him, couldn’t handle not touching her. 

“Fuck, I can’t. Babe, let me touch you, fuck, please!” he cried out, knuckles turning white from his deathly grip in the bench he sat on. “No,” she choked out, picking up her pace and clenching around him, swapping hands so she could steady herself on his knee and rub her swollen clit at the same time.

Shawn almost came at the sight, his hips jerking as he restrained himself from bucking up into her. She was close, he could feel it. Could feel the way her throbbing little pussy clenched and hugged his thick cock. 

She continued the steady pace, alternating between bouncing and grinding, flicking and rubbing until the coil in her stomach quickly snapped. Her hand wrapped around Shawn’s throat, slightly blocking off his airways as she came uncontrollably on his cock, her cum dripping down his shaft as she continued her relentless bounces. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby! Shit, shit, fuck, babe. Baby, baby, babe, I’m gonna fucking cum,” Shawn sobbed, her movements slowing as she released her grip on his throat. She kissed at the red marks she’d left, face hovering over his, “yeah?” she asked.

Shawn nodded quickly eyes squeezing shut as she clenched around him again. She could feel him twitch inside her, and quickly lifted herself, gasping at the lack of his cock inside her. 

“Shame,” she mumbled unapologetically, pushing herself off him completely and throwing on her underwear and track outfit. 

Shawn watched with blown eyes, completely spent and on the verge of a blinding orgasm. He couldn’t understand what was happening, why was she getting dressed? He didn’t finish.

He couldn’t even form words, just watched her grin at him wickedly before bending down and keeping her face level with his. 

“Thanks for the ride, baby,” she grinned, winking teasingly before turning on her heels and strutting out of the locker room, leaving Shawn with his legs spread, a painful erection, and an orgasm he wouldn’t be able to finish like her.


End file.
